1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a back scrubber, specifically, a wall mounted device that includes a motor driven brush for automatically scrubbing a bather's back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The back has always been one of the most difficult areas of the body to wash. Although various back scrubbers exist, they typically include an elongated handle with a brush head at an end thereof. The user is required to manually reciprocate the brush head across the back, which is not only laborious, but is also marginally effective, at best. Accordingly, there is currently a need for a device that more effectively and efficiently cleans a user's back.
The present invention addresses the above described need by providing a uniquely designed back scrubber that is conveniently mounted on a shower or bathtub wall. The scrubber includes a motorized scrubbing brush for automatically cleansing the bather's back.